


[FANVID] Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days of Summer

by Weliany



Series: Fanvids [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, I Love the Losers Club (IT), Nat King Cole - Freeform, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany
Summary: Do you remember your childhood summers and the grand ol' time you had with your friends laughing and playing video games, going around town on your bicycles while trying not to die when a child-eater clown came after you?Oh, the memories ! 🎈
Series: Fanvids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147271
Kudos: 2





	[FANVID] Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days of Summer

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this video (or even if you didn't) please, let me know. It's always good to have feedback even in the form of a poop emoji 💛
> 
> -W


End file.
